Let The Games Begin
by GirlOnFire09
Summary: We all watch as her hand comes out of the bowl with a little slip of aqua paper in it. She smiles as she walks over to the microphone, she opens the slip of paper and cheerfully calls out "Annie Cresta!" Good I think to myself, I have no idea who at least one of these tributes are. It shouldn't be so hard this year. 70th Hunger Games from Finnick's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I'm wakened gently by a woman who would be considered beautiful by many other men. Her flowing blonde hair wisps around her face as she leans over me and whispers softly in my ear that I must go before her husband returns. I gently lay her back down and kiss her sweetly on the lips before retrieving my clothes and heading towards the door.

"Will I see you soon?" She asks seductively, lowering her sheet to reveal her bare breasts.

"Of course, but never soon enough," I reply with a smile that she returns. I quickly leave her home and wish I could wash every bit of the past night off of me. Wishing I could wash the past few years off of me. I disgust myself more than anyone will ever know, more than anyone can ever know.

I make my way to the train station and when I arrive my stylists are there to greet me, excited to ride back to my district with me for the reaping. The 70th Hunger Games are coming up and once again, I must train two unlucky souls, and at least one, most probably both of which will die on my watch. That's the only good thing about me being forced into the Capitol's prostitution; it's a distraction when the games get tough.

While it's hard every year to watch as kids from my own district get killed, it was always worse when I actually knew them. The year after I won, I had to watch one of my best friends be betrayed by his ally and killed in his sleep. The next year, one of my sisters friends was crushed beneath boulders. After that I tried to keep any personal connection away from the games, if I knew them, I'd still pretend I didn't.

I was expected to keep my stylists company on the train, just as I'm expected to accompany many other lives in the Capitol. All I want to do right now is take a long hot shower, but that will have to wait. I laugh when someone tells me how lucky I am to have won the games, about how great my life is and the freedom and money I have. None of them understand that being a winner is almost as bad as being a loser. It's as if winning the games puts you in debt, especially if you're attractive, which I am. I used to be more than pleased with my looks, all the girls wanted me, all the boys envied me. But now, I wish I was normal, nothing special, maybe even ugly. That wouldn't work for the Capitol though. At first it was embarrassing, everyone knowing I messed around with so many women in the Capitol, but then it just became who I was. I've slept with hundreds of women, yet I can't remember a single name. Nobody understands why I do it, they just think I'm a pig, that I just like to whore around, nobody would ever understand what winners have to go through to keep the ones they love alive.

Mags is the only one who can relate. Although now she is old, when she won she was a beautiful young girl who caught the eye of many Capitol men. She refused services to them, and one by one her family caught diseases and died around her. She was the one who told me to give in, she told me it was life or death. I knew I had to listen to her, she was the one who got me through the games after all; she kept me alive, so I trusted her to keep my family alive.

It takes about a day and a half to reach my home district from the Capitol- District 4. As soon as I get off the train I will be rushed to the reaping and await the calling of the two unlucky tributes I will have to mentor through this years games. I see the station through my window and grab my bags and put them outside of my door for attendants to grab for me and place in my new room for when I return. I make my way down the train to the door and exit, with camera's flashing on me as I make my way through the station, flashing my award-winning smile and I hear women gasp as I pass.

I'm led to the center of town and I walk up the stairs for the 6th time in my life leading to the reaping stage. I take my seat next to Mags and she smiles at me, it's not a happy smile, but a pity smile, because she knows where I've been.

"How have you been my dear?" She asks gently, still smiling.

"I'm doing alright Mags," She puts a hand on my knee and looks deep into my eyes to see if I'm lying. I quickly change the subject "I wish I could say the same for them though," I nod towards the crowd of young men and women, waiting anxiously to see who is off to their death. At least we live in a career district, not quite as trained as District's 1 and 2, but our skills keep us just as good, without cheating quite as much. While most of the crowd is terrified, there are the few who wish they would be called on, wanting the glory for their families, and for the district, none of them really understand. No one ever volunteers in 4 though, while the children might want the glory, many parents forbid the act of volunteering, they think fate is taking it's course with who is chosen and it just needs to be played out, quite literally.

The crowd goes quiet as Milstra Trunch, District 4's escort, walks up the stairs smiling at the crowd. She has blue and pink streaks through her blonde curly hair. Her eyes look like they belong on a cat, and her skin is so tight against her bones, it's as if her jaw is popping out of her face. Her bright red lips engulf her face, and she looks over at me and gives me a little wink, I smile back at her; one of my best costumers.

Milstra gives a speech about the Capitol and why we're here. Nobody pays a lick of attention, everyone is too anxious and worried. Finally it's time for the reaping. Milstra excitedly calls out "Ladies First!" Just like every year and in every district. She puts her hand in the beautiful blue bowl that has mermaids and tridents carved into the sides, special for our district. We all watch as her hand comes out of the bowl with a little slip of aqua paper in it. She smiles as she walks over to the microphone, she opens the slip of paper and cheerfully calls out "Annie Cresta!"

Good I think to myself, I have no idea who at least one of this tributes are. It shouldn't be so hard this year. I just can't let myself get attached to either of them. But then I see her, Annie Cresta, she can't be older than sixteen, she has beautiful brown hair, her skin is tanned and her eyes, a dark green, shine, in the sunlight. She has a strong face on and refuses to look my way. Milstra ushers her to the center and introduces her to the audience. They applaud. I'm still staring at Annie when someone else walks up the stairs, I'm guessing he must be the male tribute, I've never seen him before and I didn't catch his name. The audience applauses again, and the tributes are rushed off to say their goodbyes, and I'm headed back to the train.

I'm quickly escorted to a new room, a smaller one then the one I had been in earlier. The larger rooms are for the tributes, to show them how amazing the capitol is before they die. I wonder if Annie will be in the room I had been in last night. I try to shake this from my mind. I can't allow myself to go on like this. I can't think about this girl, look at her, talk to her, mentor her. Mags will be taking all responsibility for her, and I'll be taking responsibility for whatever the guys name is. I should probably figure that out.

After I take a quick nap, I head down to dinner and quickly find out the male's name is Chip. I focus my attention on him and refuse to look at Annie. She never speaks a word to me though, so it's not very hard, except for the fact that she is so beautiful, but not in the way that same might think. It's not just the way she looks, it's the way she carries herself that catches my eye. I've been with many beautiful women in the past few years but this is the first woman I have had a real physical attraction to.

Halfway through dinner Chip asks me for advice and I speak loud enough so that Annie can hear too, I want to help her as well. Half-way through dessert she asks me if I can help her learn how to make good nets.

"I think you better stay with Mags for things like that." I reply, looking back at Chip now "She's your mentor."

"No, you are both our mentors, and you're the one who won because of your skills with nets and tridents." Annie shot at me "I don't want to kill anyone, but I have no problem with trying to capture them to protect myself to stay alive for my family."

"Well there's your mistake right there, if you won't kill someone, someone will kill you," I retort back, hoping to knock some sense into this girl.

"Then I guess I should just give up now and go kill myself? Does that sound good Mr. Boy toy?" I'm taken aback by what she has just said. But then I'm furious.

"Bite your tongue girl," I slam my fists on the table and stand up, Mags tries to reach for me but I push her off and walk towards Annie "You can begin to judge me when you win this damn game, until then I want nothing but respect from you." I'm yelling in her face now, everything else in the compartment is silent "Do you understand me Miss. Cresta?" I bark at her and she just looks down "Look at me!" I slam my fist down on the table in front of her, food from her plate splatters onto her. I take a deep breath "I said, do you understand me?"

Annie mumbles something.

"Sorry, what was that?" I say sternly.

"Yes, sir," She says looking up at me, anger in her eyes.

"Maybe one day you'll understand, just maybe," I leave them to finish their dinners without me. I walk into my room and lie back down on my bed. My head in pounding and I just need to calm down. Even the tributes think poorly of me, even they know what I do in the Capitol. But none of them understand it. As I think back to what I said, I hope Annie never has to understand why I'm like this. While I hope she wins, I also hope the Capitol leaves her be, and lets her enjoy her freedom. She's a beautiful young girl though, so I doubt it.

A gentle knock at the door startles me and I get out of bed and open it. Mags enters quietly and closes the door behind her. She looks at me with a concerned look and sits on the edge of my bed and pats it for me to sit next to her.

"My dear, I know how much you are going through and have continued to go through since the games," Mags puts her hand on my shoulder and gently rubs it. "But you must remember, these kids know nothing of this world, all they know is that in a week they will be placed in an arena to fight to the death. You need to give them hope to hold on to, to let them know that survival is possible."

"But it's not good," I murmur back to her.

"I can not disagree with you on that," Mags replies sadly "But it will be our responsibility to coach a winner, just as I coached you." Mags stands up and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight my dear, get some rest."

I watch Mags leave and I think about what she's said. Mags is like a mother to me, ever since I was forced into prostitution to save my own mother, she nearly abandoned me. It's a hard life trying to save people who are ashamed to be near you, but it would be harder to not try to save them at all. I have a sister who only listens to my mother, my father mysteriously vanished when I was younger, and my mother is barely my mother anymore. Thinking about disappointing the only good person in my life hurts to think about, so I know I have to change my attitude, for Mags.

I wake up in the morning, and head to breakfast. I'm the first one there, I begin to pile potatoes and meats onto my plate. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food, I hadn't eaten much last night. I'm about to sit down when Annie walks in, she takes one look at me and begins to turn around.

"Please stay," I ask of her and she turns to face me looking confused.

"I didn't think you'd want me to, after last night." Annie says slightly embarrassed.

"Sit, please. I'll fix you a plate," She slowly sits as I begin to fill a plate of food for her and place it in front of her as I pour her a cup of hot chocolate.

"What is this?" She asks me referring to the hot chocolate.

"They call it hot chocolate in the capitol, it's delicious," Annie takes a sip and nods in agreement. We begin to eat in silence for a few minutes, but I can't stand it anymore.

"I'm very sorry for the way I acted last night, I had no right to yell at you. And if you would still like my help, I'd be more than willing to give you lessons," my apology is sincere and she meets my eyes as I'm saying it.

"No, Finnick. I never should have called you that, it's not my place. It was stupid of me and I really don't want to judge you, you seem like a very nice man. I would still love to take lessons from you." I can tell Annie means what she says as well, before I can respond though, Mags walks in and smiles at the sight of the two of us making small talk and comes to sit beside me.

"What's your skill my dear?" Mags asks Annie and she swallows hard.

"I'm a really good swimmer," Annie finally says. Mags lets out a breathy laugh as Annie says this.

"I'd be a bit worried if you weren't my dear," she shakes her head "Anything else?"

"I… uhh… not really," Annie shakes her head and looks down at her food. Before I even realize what I'm doing I'm standing behind Annie with my hands on her shoulders.

"That's what we're here for." Annie looks up at me, a little shocked.

"Looks like I missed something here," Chips voice comes from behind me. I turn to face him.

"Fix your plate and we all need to talk," I tell him. He fixes his plate quickly and sits down. I begin to inform them about the opening ceremony, and how to do anything the stylists ask of them, or it could end up badly for them. I then tell them they'll need to go directly to bed and be ready for their first training session with the other tributes. "I will practice with you both at night time, you will have to decide if you would like to practice separately or together."

" Separately," Annie says immediately "It will give both of us more time to train, while I train with Mags he'll train with you, and vice-versa," She looks at Chip "It will be better for us." He nods in agreement.

After breakfast I head back to my room to take a quick shower, I hear someone following behind me. As I reach my room I stop and hold the door open for Mags to come in with me. "What did I do now?" I sigh.

"Be careful with your feelings Finnick," She stays by the door "I don't want to see you get hurt." With this she leaves and I know what she means. I take a cold shower to try and focus better, it doesn't help. All I can think about is Annie Cresta. It's not only her looks that I like, it's her attitude, there's just something there that I like. I step out of my bathroom and put a towel around my waist when there's a knock at the door. I open it, expecting it to be an attendant or Mags or Milstra telling me to be somewhere. But it's not, no there standing in front of me, looking flushed and beautiful is Annie Cresta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were uhh," She turns away quickly and begins to head down the hallway away from my room.

"It's okay Annie!" I call after her, a bit confused. She slowly stops and turns around "Come back here," She nervously walks back and I open my door for her to come into my room "What do you need?" I ask her, not becoming overly aware of the fact I'm only wearing a towel.

"It's silly, I don't know why I even came here, I'm sorry I'll leave you to yourself," Annie's face is bright red as she's looking at the ground. She's suddenly not as strong as she seemed to me at first. I see a tear fall to the ground and I quickly put an arm around her and usher her into my room and seat her on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sure it's not silly Annie, tell me, what's wrong?" She shakes her head in her hands wiping away her tears "You can tell me Annie, I'm here to help you." I rub her back and this seems to slowly calm her down. She chokes back her tears and looks up at me, I can see the pain in her eyes. "Do you want me to get Mags?" I ask, she shakes her head again.

"How bad is it?" She finally whispers fearfully.

"How bad is what?" I'm taken aback and confused by her question.

"The Arena," Her eyes are wide with fear as she awaits my answer.

"Oh," It's the only thing that I can manage to say as the flashbacks of the Arena run through my mind. All the blood and pain I saw up close. Watching people's faces as I killed them, their pleading final looks, knowing i would be the last thing they ever saw. Focusing on my family and how I needed to survive for them was the only way I managed to kill these people. Half the time I wonder if it was ever really worth it. Maybe one day it will be, but for now I'm not so sure.

"Finnick?" Her voice cuts through my train of thought "Please tell me, honestly."

I take a deep breath trying to phrase it nicely, but then I realize there really is no nice way to phrase this. "Honestly, it's the worst place I've ever been in my life, times one hundred." I glance at Annie's face and she's focused on every word I'm saying, her frightened look is now taken over by extreme concentration. "The initial rising to the surface was the hardest part, not knowing what to expect and knowing that if you slip or lose your balance that you'll be dead before the game even begins." Her eyes widen at this, I can tell she'd never thought about that before, neither had I. "When the clock hits zero, and you have to decide where to run, where to go to save yourself, it's blinding, your head is pounding, your heart is racing and you don't think, you just do. I killed three people within the first few minutes and didn't even realize it until I watched their faces light up in the sky that night. That's when I remembered their faces, and how I killed them, and the pleading look in their eyes. Everything else in the arena I could deal with, the horrible weather changes, the dangerous creatures and mutts, but killing people, it almost made me lose, I almost went mad."

"I can't kill anyone," Annie looks at me with wide-eyes and I feel my heart ache.

"You say that now Annie, but if it's to save your life, you'll do about anything," I rub her back again and she shakes her head.

"You don't understand Finnick, I really can't kill someone, I'd rather die before I took someone else's life. I don't have it in me, I'm useless in these games. Killing is wrong, that's what I've always been taught. Even my family would rather me die than take someone else's life, they don't believe in it. I'd be disowned even if I won." She has tears running down her face and she begins to pace back and forth in my room. "I'm dead."

"Your family would-"

"Understand?" She cuts me off "You don't know them Finnick. My mother and father came to see me after I got reaped, do you know what they said?" I shake my head "They said they'd pray for a miracle because that is the only way I'd be allowed to make it out of the games. They told me to accept my fate and if I'm meant to live I will, but it's not my responsibility to end someone elses life. As they dragged my mother out of the room, her last words were 'Let God decide who lives and dies, just take what he gives and hope for the best'"

We sit in silence for a few seconds before I stand up and put my hands on her shoulders. "If you really don't think you'll be able to kill anyone, then we'll work on a different strategy, self-defense and survival skills."

"You really think that could help me?" She asks me unconvinced.

"Many of them will stay near food and water, collect what they can and fight for everything else. If you learn what is safe and what isn't you'll stay alive longer then most that fight. You can hide out until most of them are gone. We'll need to work on your strength and ability to run. If you don't want to kill, you have a lot of escaping to do. But in the end, there may come a time where it is kill or be killed, and then you may have to just think about you and what you want and forget about everything else." I grab her shoulders and face her to me. "Annie, you need to come back alive."

At dinner I loaded Annie and Chip up with Protein, and insisted they eat it all. During dinner Mags and I began to go over a list of plants that are edible with pictures to show to Chip but mainly Annie. Chip wasn't as interested in this as Annie was anyway and he jokingly said they could team up and he could hunt and she could supply the edible plants. Annie, actually liked the idea and asked if he'd seriously consider this, he said yes. They still agreed to do separate training sessions so that Chip could focus on the fighting aspect of things while Annie focused on survival. I liked this arrangement, it gave Annie a little bit more protection.

After dinner I asked Chip to follow me back to my room. I quickly found out that he was determined to do anything to win, he had a girl back home that he wanted to get back to and would do anything to get back to her. While I was pleased he wouldn't be making any moves at Annie, I wasn't quite sure of his ready to kill anyone attitude when Annie would be so close to him at all times.

"You will be allies with Annie until the end right?" I question him.

"I wouldn't hurt Annie unless it was my only option Finnick, I promise," He pats my shoulder "I see the way you look at her, and I know if it would have been anyone else who said that last night, you wouldn't of cared."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stand up and walk over to my window. Chip laughs at me.

"If it means anything to you, if I don't make it out of this alive, I sure as hell hope Annie does."

We arrive at the Capitol the next afternoon, Annie and Chip are quickly introduced to their stylists and rushed to be 'beautified'. The Capitol finds the districts closer to the Capitol to have the benefit of having more preparation time. While we have two days until the opening ceremonies, districts ten, eleven, and twelve only have the day to get prepared for the ceremony at night. No one ever expects anything good from those districts anyways though, so it's not too big of a deal for those districts. They probably think having waxed legs is something peculiar.

Mags and I follow Milstra to the fourth floor of the training center and begin to make ourselves at home. I take my same room for the 5th year in a row and lie down for a quick nap.

I wake up and look at the time and see that it's past nine, I sigh and get out of bed and my stomach grumbles. I slowly get out of bed and open my door and walk into the hallway, no sooner am I out the door then I've run into someone. I think it's an avox, but as she turns around I realize it's Annie.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," I apologize to her and she mumbles something, she's looking down. "Annie? What's wrong?" She shakes her head and begins to walk away.I grab Annie and turn her to face me. Her face is up but her eyes are down, I now understand why she was mumbling. Her stylists did something to her lips where they're bright purple and swollen, it looks painful. "My God, come in here Annie, what did they do to you?"

I have to focus really hard on her as she tells me they were experimenting on her lips, trying something new to make them redder and plumper and this is what happened. Before I know what I'm doing I'm running down the hallway until I reach the large room in the middle of our floor where the stylists are all happily chatting away and drinking and dancing. There are six of them, four of them I've seen before but two are new.

"Francene!" I'm yelling at the lead stylists who's fault I know this is "What the hell did you do to my girl? You have no right to go and experiment on someone who you're supposed to be making good to present and trying to get her sponsors! You're going to get this girl killed before she's even in the arena! What the hell was going through your brainless head when you decided this would be a good idea?" All the stylists are frozen in shock and Francene is staring at me with her mouth hanging open. "I asked you a damn question, I expect an answer!"

"Mr. Odair-"

"I didn't ask you a question, I asked Francene a question!" I snap at one of her assistants.

"I, I just thought nothing bad would happen Mr. Odair-"

"Does it look like nothing bad happened?" Francene shakes her head and tears build up in her eyes. "Everything that is done to Annie from here on out goes through me first, I don't want a single one of you touching her lips or any other part of her without confirming it with me first. Is that clear?" They all nod. "This better be the last problem we ever have Francene, you know the things I know." I whisper fiercely into her ear and she shudders and nods.

"This will never happen again Mr. Odair, I promise."

"Send ice to my room immediately," With this I turn back and head down the hallway. Annie is standing there staring at me shocked and I grab her hand and pull her down the hallway with me.

"You didn't have to do that Finnick," Annie manages to say as we reach my room.

"Yes I did Annie, I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you alive," I sit her down on the couch in my room and wrap my arm around her "Don't you worry your pretty little head for a second, I'll take care of this." There's a knock on my door and I open it to a blonde haired avox boy with a bucket of ice, I take the bucket and nod to him. I walk back over to Annie and sit on the couch next to her "I'm going to ice your lips and hopefully the swelling will go down," Annie nods at me and I grab an ice cube and begin to rub it against her lips. She shivers and closes her eyes. I grab a blanket off my bed and wrap it around Annie, her swollen lips form into a smile and I begin to ice them again. We sit in silence for around 30 minutes, Annie lying there, eyes closed while I'm icing her lips. I remove the ice cube from her lips and I'm amazed to see how much the swelling has gone down. "Most of the swelling is gone, your lips are kind of blue but the swelling is definitely not as bad."

Annie moved her lips and smiles "They feel a lot better, thank you Finnick."

"Let me finish off this ice cube and then I think you'll be good," her eyes close again as I rub the last of the ice cube on her lips, she looks so calm and relaxed, and so beautiful. The last of the ice cube melts and with my hand still on her face, I lower my lips to hers. I feel her tense as I feel her frozen lips against mine. I'm about to pull away when I feel her loosen up and her lips move back against mine. I run move my hands from her face to her hair and begin to run my fingers through her hair, I feel her arms wrap around my back and she pulls me closer to her. I end the kiss and pull away quickly, Annie's only fifteen, and I'm nineteen. What the hell am I thinking?

"I, uh, thought you're lips needing to be warmed up, I'm sorry." That has to be the lamest apology I've ever given in my life.

"Oh, right." Annie replies "How do they look?" She asks puckering them out at me, she's teasing me now. I won't let her get to me again.

"I liked them better before, but they're not too bad," her lips are now a darker red and they have a plumper look. Her lips look much to big for her face, but she still somehow looks absolutely gorgeous. "You were perfect before, there was so reason to change you." Annie blushes "I'm sorry that was unnecessary."

"No, it was sweet, thank you Finnick." She smiles at me "I mean, I am your girl after all." She heard that?

"I just, I, meant, that you were, I mean, that I'm your mentor," I manage to stammer out trying to not sound like a creep.

"I'm sure that's what you meant Mr. Odair," Annie smiles at me "But I think my mentor would want me in bed, it's getting rather late."

"Well Miss, Cresta, I think you're right," I stand up and lead her to my door. I open the door. "Goodnight Annie."

"Goodnight Finnick," to my surprise, Annie stands on her tiptoes and kisses me "Your lips looked cold." With that I'm stunned, watching her walk away down the hallway, beautiful dark brown hair swaying behind her. I wait until I can't see her anymore and my stomach growls once again. I order food to be delivered to my room, and I sit on my bed smiling while I eat. Until I realize that this really can't happen. I can't fall for a tribute, she'll be gone and I'll be crushed. And if she does make it out, she'll never fit into my life here. She'll be disgusted by me and what I have to do, and I could never watch her do the things I have to do. I couldn't handle that. I can't let this continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I wake up early in the morning and order breakfast to my room. It's still dark outside when I peer out the window although the bright Capitol lights shine through my window. A Brunette female Avox brings me an omelette and orange juice for breakfast with a side of fruit. I sit on my bed and begin to slowly eat, trying to take up as much time as I can. I need to stop flirting with Annie which means it's better for me to not be near her as much as possible. I sit in my bed gazing out the window as the sun begins to rise, there are people walking outside our building staring at the windows trying to get a glimpse of a tribute, smiling and laughing and taking pictures. There are children playing with fake swords and bows and arrows pretending to fight to the death.

I find myself in the bathroom throwing up the omelet I had just eaten when I hear a gentle knock on the bathroom door, which is open. Before I even look up I know from the soft footsteps it must be Mags.

"Are you alright Finnick?" Mags carefully helps me up off of the floor and sits me down on my bed.

"Yeah, I don't know what hit me," _Yes I do, the thought of all those horrible Capitol people thinking this really is a game. Thinking I'm their property and thinking of everything I've had to do for them… do to them_. I shudder.

"It will end one day… when you're wrinkly and old just like me," Mags knows what's going through my mind… somehow she always does. She loves to make jokes to make me feel better but that just made it worse.

"Mags?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is that why you never got married? You were always stuck here… with them?" I don't really want the answer, but I need to be prepared for my future.

"Yes, and no. While it all did have to do with them, they finally let me go when I was a few years older than you, when a new victor took my place, poor Gabriella…" Mags shakes her head to focus "But by the time I was free, I couldn't feel right giving myself to another man when I was already so used up. I felt like I could never deserve a man after what I had done, even though it wasn't my choice. I eventually became an outcast because I rarely socialized, up until a few years ago I only came out of my house for the games, but then you came along Finnick, and I knew you were a fighter. It scared me because I looked at how handsome you were and how much the capitol loved you. It even got to the point where I thought they made sure you survived just so you could please the Capitol… sometimes I still wonder…"

I'd never thought about that before. Maybe I didn't win the games… Maybe the games were won for me. To make me be this sex slave for the Capitol, this realization sinks in and once again I'm running to the bathroom and throwing up whatever managed to be left in my stomach. Mags brings me a glass of cold water and she sits down next to me on the bathroom floor and gently helps me drink it.

"There was this very confused girl at breakfast this morning wondering where you were…" Mags says to me rubbing my back.

"I made a mistake last night Mags," I drop my head.

"FINNICK! YOU DIDN'T!" Mags voice raises as does her body and she looks furious. She thinks I slept with Annie. I jump up and defend myself, my stomach quickly reminds me this is a bad idea and I collapse again onto the floor.

"NO! I didn't do… that… not with Annie." Mags relaxes.

"What did you do then?"

"Well… I kind of yelled at her stylists about her lips… and then I iced her lips to make the swelling go down and I accidently kissed her." I put my head in my hands and sigh.

"Accidently?" Mags asked "How did you accidently kiss Annie Cresta?"

"I… I guess it wasn't an accident. But it was a mistake, a huge mistake. I can't deal with this right now." I talk to the floor as I stand up and walk over to sit down on my bed.

"You like this girl Finnick," Mags isn't asking a question.

"Yes, but I can't-"

"Why can't you?" Mags asks before I can even take a breath.

"She's 15, she's a tribute, I'm her mentor, there's hundred of reasons," I stand up and begin to pace.

"Do what you think is right Finnick, just remember, these could be the last few days of this precious girls life." With that, Mags leaves me alone in my room to think.

I promised Annie I would mentor her and help her and give her every way possible to survive without killing. I can't back out on her. Even though I know this can't work between us, I still can't stand watching her hopelessly die. I decide to man up, I dress quickly and brush my teeth before I walk out of my room and down the hallway to meet Mags and Milstra sitting on opposite sides of the room sipping tea and not looking in the others direction.

"Where are Annie and Chip?" I ask, neither of them in particular.

"They are with their stylists, we won't be seeing them until the opening ceremony tonight, you have an entire day to relax Finnick, I could show you around the Capitol," Milstra says in a very seductive tone.

"He's fine Milstra, let the boy alone," Mags barks at her. Milstra gives a death glare to Mags.

"Maybe some other time Milstra, I think I'm going to go spend some time alone." I'm grateful Mags said something, because if I would have said the same thing I would have been in grave trouble with the Capitol. One rule of being me: I'm never allowed to reject anyone in the Capitol. I quickly make my way to the elevator and ride to the lobby. I'm quickly greeted by last years victor, Johanna Mason.

"Finally someone who's not ancient," I smile at her "I'm-"

"Johanna Mason," She nods and smiles confidently "I'm-"

"Finnick Odair." She finished for me and I nod at her.

"I see you've done your homework," I joke "The first year is always the most awkward, everyone knows you but you have no idea who the hell everyone else is. After about two years, you're all family though. So welcome to the family Johanna."

"Not a very happy family though is it?" I'm surprised at how fast she seems to have gathered that just because you're a victor, it doesn't mean happily ever after for you.

"Some would have preferred to never of been chosen as a tribute, even though they won." I say.

"And some wish they never would have made it out alive," I can tell she's talking about herself. She seemed so weak in the games, so gentle and caring, and then when it came to the last few people we saw who she really was. A true killer. I can't imagine someone with that much power turning into someone like this. I would have expected her to be thrilled to have won and prancing around like some of the careers do the year after they win. This is not what I expected.

"It's already that bad for you?" I ask her as we sit down and get some coffee.

"Apparently there are some creeps in the Capitol who have a desire to watch videos of me which I refused to make, shortly after I turned down the offer-"

"You're family began to die, in mysterious ways," I finish her sentence for her.

"Did the same thing happen to you?" She asks.

"No, but it happened to my mentor. I accepted their creepish offers, and I still do to this day." She looks disgusted "My mentor warned me what happens when you reject the Capitol, and I couldn't do that to my family. But shortly after I won, my family disowned me."

"Why?" Johanna asks confused.

"They couldn't handle saying they raised me, when everyone knew what I was doing in the Capitol… They wanted to pretend like I was never theirs and that all my mistakes had nothing to do with them."

"Well Fuck them." I'm taken aback by Johanna's abruptness.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't need them, you should of just let them die if that's how they're going to treat you for saving their lives." Johanna sounds angry. "So, Fuck them," She repeats.

"They don't know I saved their lives though, I couldn't tell them that," I try and explain to her.

"They're your family, they should know that you wouldn't just bow down to the capitol if there wasn't motive behind it." I understand what Johanna is saying but I still couldn't allow my family to suffer on my watch. "They should always have your back, no matter what. I regret not having my families back every second of every day. I wish every day that I could go back in time and change what happened, just for them. Just as I know they would do for me."

"I guess families are different everywhere you go, I'm sorry about your family though," I say sadly.

"And I'm sorry about yours," She says, still looking rather upset and angry.

"What's it like being back here now that you've won?" I try and change the subject.

"Not quite as nerve-wracking. Though the foods not quite a delicacy anymore, but I'm surely taking advantage of the open bar this time around," I laugh at her and she smiles. "I feel like I'm always being watched here though."

"That's probably because you are," I shake my head "The capitol is very particular about what goes on here, they don't want any funny business on their turf."

"I guess that makes sense," Johanna mumbles "Just wish I could get some damn privacy now and again."

"Privacy for a victor is something we don't get much of," I tell her honestly.

"I can see that," she responds sadly. "What do you do if a friend gets reaped?"

"Pray that whatever you do helps them stay alive," I think of Annie and how I'll be praying throughout the entire games, again.

"It's nice to have someone else to talk to about these things that I feel like I can relate to," as Johanna says this I nod and I agree completely. I talk to Mags a lot, but it's different. She's much older than me and things just aren't the same.

"I'd love for you to meet my mentor from my games sometime, she's wonderful," Me and Johanna talk for hours, we get lunch together and talk up until its dinner time. We talk about what we used to do in our districts before we were victors, and what we do now. The hobbies we were forced to take or, or pretend we took up. The attention we get now wherever we go, the cheers and whispers, and there's always those we glare at us as if we're the worst people alive. We only realize how late it is when District 1's mentors come downstairs dressed up and ready and grab some drinks to wait for the rest.

I head upstairs and find Mags already wearing a long flowing light purple dress that looks very elegant on her. She yells at me for running late and asks me where I've been while I begin to change into black slacks and a white button-down with a bowtie matching her dress.

"I met Johanna Mason, the victor from last year. I was giving her advice and we just got to know each other a little better," at this Milstra storms out of the room. "Great."

"Don't mind her, what's Johanna like?" Mags asks me.

"She's fierce," I say and I try to think of another word to describe her "and very bitter."

"Already? So early into this?" Mags asks sadly.

"She's already lost most everyone," I inform her.

"Well good for you for talking to her, she obviously needed someone to talk to," Mags pats my back as we head down to the lobby. The elevator door opens and there stands Johanna Mason in a ruby red dress that stops just below her thighs. Her hair is pulled back in an elegant bun, her eyes are lined completely in black and her lips are as red as her dress.

"Mags, this is Johanna Mason," Mags smiles at Johanna.

"My dear, you look gorgeous," Johanna smiles at Mags as Mags gives her a hug.

"Really? I hate this dress!" Johanna says annoyed but begins to smile and chat with Mags as we make our way out of the building, I chip in on occasion. When we arrive we all sit together on a balcony set aside for the mentors for the ceremony. We wait patiently for President Snow to get through his speech. The first carriage begins to roll in, led by two beautiful white horses. The tributes in the carriage are wearing lacy white material with nothing underneath. I shudder hoping Annie's stylists covered her up. I pay no attention to the next two carriages and then my eyes land on a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair with highlights reflecting light. She's wearing a shimmery dress that seems to change from blue to white to purple depending on how you look at it. She has a shawl on that looks to be made of seaweed and it looks absolutely gorgeous on her. I hear a gasp to my left and look away from Annie and see Johanna looking mortified, I look down at the district seven chariot and I see why. Both of her tributes are wearing close to nothing. The boy is holding an axe and has a block of wood covering his privates, nothing else. And the girl has the same, plus a thick necklace of wood to help cover us her breasts, which is not working too well for her.

The crowd is hooting and hollering as the district seven chariot passes. The camera zooms in on the girl and you can see how embarrassed she is by the attention and what people are seeing. I feel instantly bad for this girl and for Johanna, she's going to have a lot of work to do tonight. Thankfully attention is brought off of Johanna's tributes when the District twelve chariot rolls out and it looks as though their stylists just told them to roll around in some charcoal and get on the chariot. Absolutely everything is visible. Haymitch Abernathy, the district twelve mentor sighs behind me and I turn around to see him take a swig out of his flask.

"You might want to take it easy there Haymitch," I say to him and he just chuckles.

"Kid, people have been telling me to take it easy since I was seventeen, hasn't killed me yet, and trust me, I've been trying."

I don't doubt it.

President Snow makes his closing speech and we all head back to the training center to talk to our tributes and to eat something and go to sleep. Mags and I meet Annie and Chip as they are being escorted off of their carriages and lead them back to the building. Annie makes her way next to me and brushes my arm so I know she's there… I always know she's there.

"Where were you this morning?" She asks me.

"I wasn't feeling well," I answer her bluntly.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks me, she sounds hurt.

"Wait a few more minutes and we'll talk about this inside, alright?" I feel bad now and I look at her and she nods. They make each district take its turn on the elevator so nothing happens between the tributes. We finally make it up to our floor and Annie follows me to my room.

"Alright, so what's up?" Annie asks me seriously.

"I'm sorry about last night it never should of happened." I can't look at her.

"Why not?" Annie asks frustrated "You wanted it, I know you did."

"It's not good for you, I'm not good for you." I want to explain everything but I can't.

"I don't care about what you've done Finnick, I know you're a good guy, there's more to you than what people see," Annie reaches out and takes my hand but I pull away.

"You need to focus on survival, not me." I respond.

"And if I survive?"

"We can rethink this." I look up at her and she nods.

"Then I know what I've got to do." Annie says determined.

"And what's that Miss. Cresta?"

"I've got to win for you."

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! Every review motivates me more to write and update! I love writing this so I will definitely continue as long as I have fans who want to read it! Thank you again and please keep reviewing, it really means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I lay in my bed, butterflies in my stomach thinking about what Annie said earlier today in my room. I can't even remember the last time I've had butterflies over a girl. A girl. That's what Annie is. Not a woman, but a girl. A sweet innocent girl. How can I pull her into this? It's not right. But if she wins, there will be no choice, that's exactly what will happen if I'm there or not. Because while yes she is a girl, she is a very beautiful girl. Damn beauty.

I think about Johanna and how she never did what the Capitol asked of her, what if Annie is the same? From what she said before about her family, I doubt they would approve of the things the Capitol would want her to do. I doubt they'd approve of me. I shake my head of these thoughts, this isn't about me right now, this is about her, this is about Annie.

I fall asleep focusing on strategies that in the end, Annie won't have to kill anyone. I can't think of a single way that this is possible. I fall asleep depressed.

[i]The sun is setting and I'm all alone. I'm sitting on a hill, the sun is glimmering in the water beneath me. I'm extremely thirsty, can't even remember the last time I was this thirsty, my mouth feels like sandpaper. I walk down to the water and scoop some water into my hands, as soon as I bring it to my lips it transforms into worms. I quickly shake them off of me and spit onto the ground, I stand up and back away from the pond that is now full of worms.

I find a squishy patch of grass and lay down, I'm now exhausted as well, and still ridiculously thirsty. Where is everyone? Suddenly as I'm looking up at the stars faces begin to appear in the sky. I know where I am now, I remember this all clearly. This is my arena.

I quickly stand up and look around for my trident, it's nowhere to be found. I begin to walk quietly but quickly to the woods and through them until I can find some sort of weapon to defend myself. Nothing. All I see are trees and grass everywhere. Not even a bird in site or any form of living creature.

What day is this in the games? I can't remember. Who is dead? Is it almost over? Is this the end?

I finally give up and collapse next to a tree, too tired and thirsty to carry on. So what if I die? Is my life even anything worth fighting for right now? Wait... This can't be the arena, this is just-

A frightening scream cuts through my thoughts and before I realize what I'm doing, I'm running. I'm running as fast as I can towards the scream. Somehow I know who it is and I know what I have to do. I'm now running through the woods with a trident in my hand when I see Annie silently hanging in a net in a tree with an axe through her head. Blood is pouring out of her skull and her face is distorted. I look over to see Johanna Mason standing there laughing an evil laugh holding the axe in her head. I don't even think, my trident is through Johanna, and she falls to the ground still laughing and pulling the axe out of Annie as she falls and dies. I find a knife in my pocket and quickly cut Annie down from the tree. Her eyes are wide open and horrified. She can't be dead, not so doon. I begin to shake her and scream her name, over and over. She has to wake up, she has to!

"Finnick!" I hear Annie's name calling my name. She's alive, I knew it, I knew she couldn't die. "Finnick!" She screams my name again. but why are her eyes still closed? Why isn't her mouth moving?

[/i]

"Finnick!"

I wake up to Annie hovering over me with her hands on my shoulders. I'm breathing heavily and she looks a bit scared.

"Are you okay Finnick?" She asks me with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine," I say, sitting up slowly. My head is pounding.

"You didn't sound fine," Annie responds looking at me as though she's inspecting me.

"What do you mean?" Now I'm really confused.

"Well, honestly I wasn't eavesdropping or stalking or anything, but I was going to get a glass of water when I heard my name. I thought you had heard me and wanted me to come in for something. I walked to the door and heard my name again, so I just walked in." Her face is turning red now, I'm pretty sure mine is too "I'm sorry but I honestly didn't know you were asleep, I was going to leave when I realized it but your voice got even more intense. You were basically yelling my name and I couldn't just leave you like that. I don't know what you were dreaming about but I knew it wasn't good and it needed to end. It took me a good thirty seconds to even shake you awake, you were fighting it."

"Thank you," I say and I stand up shakily and walk to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face.

"Let me go get you a glass of water," Annie heads out of my room and I walk back over to my bed. I lay back down in bed and look down at my chest, glistening in sweat. This is when I realize I'm only wearing boxers. I quickly put a sheet over my lower half before Annie comes back.

My eyes are closed but I hear my bedroom door open and close as Annie comes back in. I open my eyes and see her carrying two glasses of ice water over to my bed. I slowly sit up and Annie hands me one glass. It nearly falls out of my hand as I take it, I'm shaking so bad. Annie see's this and puts her hand around mine to steady it as I bring the glass to my mouth and take a small sip. I sigh, it's so refreshing.

I sink back into my pillow and close my eyes. I'm even more exhausted now then I had been before I had fallen asleep the first time. I didn't even notice Annie had left my side until I feel a cold cloth on my forehead and I feel Annie's hands on my face.

"Some dream you had," Annie says and I feel her lay down beside me. "How are you feeling?"

I open my eyes slowly and realize she has turned out the bathroom light so it takes a minute for me to make out her face in the darkness.

"I'm alright," I manage to get out and she strokes my cheek. I feel my body quiver under her touch, I see a slight smile on her lips.

"What happened?" She asks with a strained voice.

I take a deep breath and swallow to get the lump out of my throat, "You died."

Annie lays her head on my chest and after a moment of silence I hear her whisper "It was just a dream."

The morning comes too quickly as I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I feel an arm around me and instantly tense up. I look down to see Annie still asleep on my chest.

"Finnick! Are you alright? Can I come in?" I hear Mags hand on the doorknob.

"I'm not dressed right now Mags! I'll be down for breakfast in a second!" I yell at the door as I'm climbing out of bed.

I see the door open and Mags walks in "Oh please, it's not that big of a deal my dear," She stops as she see's me climbing out of bed and Annie's head poking out of the covers, eyes wide staring at Mags. "Miss Cresta please go to your room immediately and get ready for training."

Annie nods and stumbles out of bed and rushes out the door. Mags slams it shut behind her and glares at me.

"What?" I say sitting back down on my bed.

"Excuse me?" She asks me in a very stern tone. She sounds like my mother used to.

"You told me yourself that I should do what I think is right, these are her last few days," I quote her and she scowls.

"I meant to be nice, friendly, maybe even a bit romantic, but not to sleep with the girl!" Mags is pacing my room looking furious.

"We didn't have sex Mags," I say firmly and she stops.

"You didn't?" She asks, looking at me as if she's trying to see if I'm lying. I stand up and walk over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"She heard me screaming in my sleep, she came in to check on me, she got me a glass of water and I fell asleep, I guess she just fell asleep with me, I honestly don't even remember her being there last night," I tell her honestly.

"I believe you," Mags sighs. "This doesn't look good though Finnick, if President Snow finds out-"

"I can take care of myself Mags," I say walking over to my drawers to find some fresh clothes to put on for the day. "It's her I'm worried about. And if she needs some comfort late at night, you bet I'll be there." Mags nods.

"Just be careful Finnick, you know I love you like a son," Mags squeezes my shoulder and walks to the door.

"And I love you like a mother," I reply and I see a small smile form on her lips as she heads out the door.

It's so sad with Mags. I can always tell she wanted a family, but due to the games and the Capitol, she never got that family I'm sure she always dreamed of. When I started going to her for advice, her eyes would light up. When I started asking if I could come over for dinner or to spend some time with her, the smile on her face was the most sincere thing I have ever seen in my life. I would do anything for Mags to just have the life she always dreamed of, she deserves it more than anyone.

I sit down next to Mags at the table, everyone but Annie is already here. I'm served an omelet and fresh fruit and I begin to dig in. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took the first bite.

Annie walks in with her training jacket on and sits down next to Chip and across from me. She smiles shyly at me and tries not to make eye contact with Mags. I smile reassuringly back and nudge Mags to do the same. We really don't need an awkward and nervous tribute on our hands.

"How did everyone sleep last night?" Milstra asks cheerfully. Mags, Annie, and I look at each-other and let out a soft laugh. "Did I miss something?" Milstra asks a bit frustrated.

"When do you not?" Mags responds and Milstra scowls at her, Mags just smiles broadly. I look at Chip and he looks a bit confused but not quite bothered by it as he chows down on some eggs and steak.

I look over at Annie's plate and see she has only fruit on it.

"Excuse me," I call to one of the avox's "She needs protein, not just fruit." They nod and quickly head back into the kitchen. "I swear they're trying to kill you."

"I'll be fine," Annie tells me and I meet her eyes. She's talking about last night, about my dream. I had completely forgotten about that until now.

"I sure hope so," I respond and look down at my plate.

"Thanks for the support on this side of things," Chip says with a full mouth of eggs.

"The only reason I know she'll be fine is because she will be with you Chip," I tell him and I see a smirk on his face. He knows how I feel about Annie, but I know he wants to know we're rooting for him too, which we are. If I lose Annie, I still want Chip to come back alive. Unless he's the one that kills her, then I'd rather he be dead as well. If he comes back after he kills her, I might be the one to kill him. I shake my head to get these thoughts out of my mind and begin to eat again.

"Well I think it's time for you two to head downstairs to training," Milstra says, she's picking up on some tension and she doesn't like it.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Annie asks.

"I'll take you," I say and Annie smiles at me.

"No you will not Mr. Odair," Milstra buts in "It is not that complicated Miss. Cresta, all you have to do is go to the bottom level of this building. The elevator is right over there," Milstra points towards the elevator "I trust you know how to press a button."

Annie nods and stands up slowly, Chip follows as they quietly head to the elevator. Before the elevator door closes I can faintly hear Chip ask "What was that all about?" and then they are gone.

"Thank you for telling me how to mentor my own tributes Milstra," I bark at her and slam my fists down on the table. "You need to stay out of this, I am not your property."

"I think President Snow would say differently," Milstra says in a cocky tone.

"You know, maybe someone would actually find you attractive if you weren't such a coying bitch," I'm now standing and yelling in her face "but I'm sure that will never happen. I may be forced to sleep with you, but trust me when I say, I'll never feel a damn thing for you." Milstra's lips are pursed and before she has a chance to respond I storm off to the elevator and head downstairs.

I sit in the lobby of the training center sipping on some coffee, waiting for Mags to come and yell at me for how I've been acting.

"That was very dangerous Finnick," Mags sits down next to me with her own paper cup of coffee. "If Snow finds out, this could be a disaster for you Finnick."

"She deserved it."

Mags smiles "I never said she didn't"

"What should I do?" I ask Mags.

"Pretend it never happened," She replies "That's all you can do."

"I'm falling apart Mags," I put my head in my hands and try to hide the tears that are forming in my eyes.

"One day, somehow, you will be put back together," Mags says.

"How long will that be?" I ask her, not wanting the answer.

"It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart" Mags answers wisely. I'll remember that.

Mags and I sit quietly sipping our coffee and glancing at each-other on occasion when suddenly the seat to my left is now taken as well.

"Rough night?" Johanna asks and Mags and I nod. "Me too."

"What's wrong with you dear?" Mags asks kindly.

"My tributes are pretty much already dead," Johanna says bitterly "Between what the stylists did to them and how weak and inexperienced with anything they are, they're fucked."

"Language dear," Mags scolds, I let out a light laugh. Mags may not seem it, but she has a dirty mouth on occasion, she gives me a look.

"Sorry," Johanna murmurs.

"You can't always save them," Mags tells Johanna.

"But you damn well have to try," I respond and Mags looks at me sadly.

"What happened last night?" Johanna asks curiously.

"I'll leave you be, I need to go and straighten some things out with Milstra," Mags rolls her eyes and heads to the elevator.

"Milstra?" Johanna asks me.

"Oh, she's just our districts escort, and I'm just her escort," She looks appalled at this. "You see, I told her off this morning, and she didn't take it very well."

"Well good for you," Johanna says.

"Until I'm punished for it," I respond bitterly. "I blame you actually."

"Really now?" Johanna laughs "How is this my fault?"

"I was pretty worked up over a dream last night, and you were in it," I see a smile on her face "Don't flatter yourself, you killed my tribute, so I killed you."

"Ouch," Johanna says, still with a smile on her face "Annie is it?" I nod "I'm sorry I killed the girl of your dreams last night and made you kill me." I let out a small laugh and she does as well. A real genuine laugh, it's good to hear.

"Odair!" I hear a deep voice from behind me and I turn around.

"Chaff!" I stand up to greet my tall, dark-skinned friend from 11.

"Not only have you not come to find me yet, you still haven't introduced me to this beautiful lady!" Chaff winks at Johanna.

"That's not coffee in there is it?" I ask Chaff and he grins.

"Some people need something a bit different to wake them up, now this pretty young lady," He nods towards Johanna.

I roll my eyes at him "Chaff, this is Johanna Mason, Johanna, this is Chaff, he won the 45th Hunger Games, he's from district 11," I say introducing them and Johanna reaches forward to shake his hand when she stops and her eyes grow wide as she realizes she's shaking his arm. Chaff and I laugh at her expression.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Mason, I'll see you around Odair," Chaff walks over to another table to visit with Haymitch.

"What happened to his hand?" Johanna asks as soon as he's out of ear shot.

"The games of course, he refused to let the Capitol fix it though, that's just how he is," I sit back down with Johanna. "He seems a bit like you actually."

"I'm not a drunk," Johanna responds.

"Not yet," I respond "You already said you're taking advantage of the open bar, I'd stay as far away as possible if you can. That's how it all started for both of them," I say nodding towards Chaff and Haymitch. "From what Mags told me, the first few years they seemed fine, but after they watched tribute after tribute die that they mentored, they would start excessively drinking during the games, and eventually it turned into their whole lives. I've just stayed away from it completely, I could never let myself become that."

"Thanks," Johanna says to me, I'm confused now.

"For what?"

"For being my mentor outside of the games," Johanna smiles at me and I smile back "I'd offer you help with Annie, but I'm not quite the romantic type."

"Really? I never would have guessed." She lets out a breathy laugh and so do I. It just feels so good to laugh. Talking to Johanna is fun. I can't remember the last time I talked to someone around my own age for more than a few seconds, I've missed it.

I make sure to keep the training sessions with Annie professional at night. We sit on opposite sides of a table and I show her pictures of plants and she must state what they are and if they are safe or poisonous. By the 2nd day of training, she knows all of the plants by heart and I'm sure she won't kill herself by poison. I run over all of the best ways to find water, and then I begin teaching her how to tie knots. I nearly give up on teaching her how to tie knots as she is absolutely terrible at it, but she keeps insisting that I continue to help her with this.

Finally by the final night of my training with her, she ties a perfect knot, and another, and another. I watch as she works carefully on the living room floor, creating a net, so perfect, nobody could get out of it alone. I smile as I watch her and she looks up and catches me staring.

"Is it good?" She asks smiling.

"It's brilliant. This is what you need to show the gamemakers."

"But I don't have enough time to make this in front of them!"

"Just do your best," I rub her shoulders "Now go to bed, you have a big day ahead of you."

Annie stands up and walks over to me "Thank you Finnick," she wraps her arms around my shoulders and I wrap mine tightly around her waist. She's so small, so fragile. "I never would of had a chance without your help, you may have saved me, I hope you have," with that she kisses me gently on the lips and heads to her room.

I hope I've saved her. I really hope so.

**A/N: Fair warning, the next chapter is going to be a bit… juicy.**


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for taking so long to update! I've been so busy! But here's a decently long chapter, I'm sorry the writing isn't very good I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoy anyways! This chapter is a bit more mature than the others, but enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

From the time Annie left in the morning to the time she returned from showing her skills to the gamemakers was the absolute longest two hours of my life. Mags tried to make me eat but my stomach was too full of butterflies to even think of trying to swallow something. Milstra tried to sit with me and flirt, I had to get up and leave, I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sure Mags went and told Milstra that I wasn't feeling well so I wouldn't get in trouble later.

I sat in my room and looked out the window at the Capitol, it was miserable outside. Foggy and raining, thunder rumbled in the distance and every few minutes the sky would flash blue. Even though the weather was terrible, I could look outside to see people running up and down the streets with bright colored umbrellas, trying to get tickets to the interviews tomorrow night. They disgust me.

Today will be my last real day with Annie before she enters the arena, and that thought makes my stomach churn. I know that today will more than likely be the last day I ever spend with her, the odds are not in her favor. I try to stay strong when I'm with her and tell her she has a chance, but I don't know if I'll be able to hold it together today. Maybe it will be best if I stay away from her until she's in the arena, maybe it won't hurt so bad when she's gone. There's a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I call to the door.

"Mags, you have someone here to see you," I really have no desire to see anyone. Before I can answer the door opens and in walks Johanna Mason.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were, you didn't come downstairs like you normally do, I was pretty lonely this morning," Johanna babbles on.

"Sorry, I'm just not really in the mood today," Johanna nods and sits down next to me.

"I talked to my tributes," Johanna says softly.

"About?" I ask confused.

"Annie."

"What about Annie?"

"I told them to fight as hard as they could, but to please try and help her stay alive until the end," Johanna says with a hand on my shoulder.

"What did they say?" I ask.

"Well they asked me why," Johanna responds, I wait for her explanation. "I told them that it would mean a lot to a really good friend of mine, and that she really won't be a threat anyways. They agreed to stay away from her for the first few days and to only mess with her if it's necessary for their lives, but I don't think they'll make it all that long anyways."

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"They think they're better than they are, and they're extraordinarily cocky as well," Johanna gives a small chuckle "I want one of them to come back, but Finnick, I'm rooting for Annie."

I smile at Johanna "Thank you so much."

"Do you have anything special planned for her today?" Johanna asks curiously.

"Actually, I was planning on just staying locked up in here all day."

"Are you insane?" Johanna sounds almost angry right now.

"What?" I'm confused.

"You love her right?"

"I... guess," I had never used the word love for anyone except my family, and even that isn't the case anymore.

"And you're just going to leave her scared and worried on possibly her second to last day alive?" Johanna asks incredulously.

"Bad idea?" I ask softly.

"You think?" Johanna scolds "You're her mentor, and you need to be her mentor until the end Finnick, how would you of felt if Mags just disappeared your last two days before you were shipped off into the arena?" She pauses as I sigh. "You can't do that to her Finnick, you need to give her something to fight for, something to live for."

"Can I ask you something?" I ask her gently.

"Sure, can't promise I'll answer though," Johanna smirks.

"What made you fight to live?" I ask her "I fought for my family, to be able to take care of them, what was your motivation to win?"

Johanna pauses a second before answering in a strong voice "I won for myself." I don't respond, trying to understand what she means by this. "I won to prove to myself that I could. My entire life I was told I wasn't good enough, I was always the odd one out, the one that would be pushed aside. Nobody thought I was anything special."

"What about your family?"

She takes a long pause, "I was a twin," Johanna starts out "But my twin brother was a stillborn, and I know in my mother's heart she always blamed it on me. My parents never truly wanted a daughter, they pretended to be happy with me, but I knew they always only wanted a son. They tried and tried to get pregnant again, but it never happened. Again, they blamed it on me. Never to my face unless they were drunk, but I could hear them bicker in their bedroom late at night about if they should just get rid of me because of the damage I've done to the family." Johanna pauses "You want to know the funny thing about this all?" I just stare at her, I can't think of anyway this could be funny "I still loved them, I still wanted to make them proud and get them to accept me. I wanted to prove to them I was strong and I could do anything a man could do. So I worked out, I got a job, I worked harder than anyone else in the district, but they still didn't see anything good in me. When I got reaped, they never even came to say goodbye. Nobody did. Everyone thought that I was a goner, that I would be dead in the first hour. Nobody truly knew me though, nobody. I thought I was done, I wanted to be done, I had nothing to fight for so why not just die? Why not let someone live who actually had something to live for? I was ready to let myself be slaughtered, but then I went to the first training session. I looked around at all the other tributes and for the first time in my life, I felt good. I felt superior. At that moment I knew if I played my cards right, I could win. That first day I promised myself I would win, and not for my parents, or for the people who always picked on me at school, or in the lumber yards, but I would win for me. And I did."

"What happened when you got home?" I'm clinging onto every word that comes out of her mouth.

Johanna laughs "My parents held me and told me they knew I could do it, and that they were so proud of me and they loved me so much. I let myself believe it, and I began to love them again. And then just like that, they were gone. As quickly as I had gotten my parents back, I had lost them. And again, I was fighting for myself, and only for myself."

"You're afraid of love, aren't you?" I ask Johanna sadly.

"I'm afraid of losing love," Johanna remarks "So why risk it?"

I think about Annie, and how much I'm risking it with her. There's a 99% chance I'll lose her, what is the point? So what if she has something to fight for, won't that make it even worse? All these thoughts run through my head and I have no idea what to do.

"Finnick, I'm so sorry," Johanna's voice runs into my thoughts. I look up at her and she's looking at me sadly, holding a tissue. I reach for it and that's when I realize I have tears running down my face. "I didn't mean it for you, you're different than me Finnick, don't listen to me, please don't."

"You're right though Johanna," I state simply.

"No, I'm not," She replies surely "I'm stupid and wrong, and I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm stupid. I never should have started this, it was all just a big mistake. You're just knocking some sense into me," I'm trying to convince myself.

"Finnick, you're a bigger person than I am. You're better than me, I need you to believe that. Give me someone to believe in. I never should have given you any advice. You're doing everything right, just stick to it. Be who you are, never change that."

"I'm a gigolo," I remark.

Johanna's straight face breaks "Okay, you can change that." She gives a small smile "but nothing else."

"No promises," I smile back.

"About which part?" Johanna questions.

"I'll let you use your imagination," I wink at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I better go, our tributes will probably start arriving any minute, I'll make sure you're alone when Annie returns," Johanna winks.

"Thank you for everything Johanna," I stand up with her and give her a hug goodbye. I feel her tense and I realize this is probably the first hug she has been given in an awfully long time.

"Anything you need, I'm here for you Finnick," Johanna gives me a squeeze and pulls away.

"Same goes for you," She smiles at me and walks out the door.

I lie down on my bed and stare at my ceiling, completely lost as to what to do for the next two days. I can't ignore her, that would make me a terrible mentor. I can't spend too much time with her, for my own sake and hers. So that only leaves me to basically just mentor her. Yes, that's all. We'll get together for a few hours and I'll actually mentor her. Nothing more, nothing less.

It's around noon when Chip walks into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. He looks miserable.

"Are you alright dear?" Mags asks, handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I fucked up," Chip replies bluntly, tears start rolling down his face. Mags wraps an arm around him and looks up at me to say something.

"Their scores aren't solely based on today Chip, they've been watching you all week," I try and calm him down.

"I know, but today I was going to show them what I can really do, I've been practicing with my knives all week, and I just... I choked," Chip throws his cup of hot chocolate angrily across the room and the mug hits the wall and it splatters everywhere. Almost immediately two Avox's run from the kitchen to start cleaning it up.

"Here sweetheart, let me walk you to your room. Maybe you should take a bath and lay down for a bit, you probably need some rest, it's been a long week." Mags slowly raises Chip from the couch and leads him down the hallway towards his room. I sit alone waiting for Annie, glad that Milstra went out for lunch with the stylists. The elevator door opens and I immediately rise to my feet. Annie steps off the elevator and looks to see me standing there and beams at me as she runs over to me.

"I did it!" She exclaims as she runs into my arms and I wrap my arms tightly around her. "I think I impressed them!"

"I'm so proud of you," I whisper into her hair, holding her even tighter, not wanting to let go. She doesn't seem to have any problem with the length of our embrace as we just stand there holding each other in the living room.

"Ahem," We quickly break away from each others embrace as Mags walks into the living room. "I see you did a little bit better than Mr. Trantham?" Mags asks Annie and she nods shyly. "Well I'm glad," Mags smiles kindly at her, but narrows her eyes at me. "I would like to spend some time with you today Miss. Cresta getting you prepared for tomorrows interviews, Finnick you will help Mr. Trantham when he awakes," I nod at Mags and sit down on the couch. "Say your goodbyes Annie, you may not be seeing Mr. Odair until the broadcast late tonight," With these words comes a terrible pain in my chest and I look up at Annie and I see the pain in her eyes.

"Thank you for all of your help Mr. Odair," Annie says politely and I stand up again "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You've done a great job Annie," She smiles as I say her name "I'll see you tonight." I give her a quick hug and sit back down and watch her walk down the hallway with Mags. I sigh and wish I had Johanna back to talk to. With that thought in my mind I walk to the elevator and head down to the lobby, hoping she'll be there. When I step out of the elevator I look around and I don't see Johanna anywhere, but I see the other mentor from her district, Blight. I begin to walk over to him to see where she is when a voice stops me from behind.

"Off to find some ladies Odair?" I turn around to see Haymitch leaning against a pillar in the lobby.

"I'm actually looking for Johanna Mason," I reply "Have you seen her around?"

"Found yourself a new type have you?" Haymitch smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"She's just a friend Haymitch."

"A good friend, right?" Haymitch gives off a little laugh as he brings his cup to his lips to take a swig of whatever alcoholic beverage he's drinking. I began to walk around him to Blight when he stops me. "Finnick."

"Yeah?" I turn around and look at him and he looks serious this time.

"Be careful."

"Word gets around fast now doesn't it?" I'm annoyed.

"We're all a sort of family here, what do you expect?" Haymitch replies "We don't want to see you get hurt Odair, so just be careful." I nod and I turn back to find Blight and realize he's gone.

I grab a cup of coffee and sit down in a small booth to myself. I look out the glass windows to see people with camera's taking pictures of the building, posing in front of it in weird costumes to resemble the districts and wigs to resemble the tributes they're rooting for. I spit my coffee back into my cup and stand up and throw it away. I go back to our floor and decide to sit and read in the living room until Chip wakes up.

My meeting with Chip was quick and easy. I did a few mock interviews with him and gave him tips on what to say and what not to say and then we waited in the living room for the girls to join us for the broadcast.

We sit silently for a moment when a thought creeps into my head, "Hey Chip."

"Yeah?" He asks turning to face me.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," I pause and he looks confused "I was wondering if you would want to write a letter to your girl back home. I don't know how your goodbye went, but if you just wanted to write a letter and I can hold on to it and make sure it gets to her in case this doesn't end the way you hope. You don't have to decide now, take your time and just give it to me before you head off to the arena if you want."

Chip nods "Thank you Finnick, I think I'll take you up on that. I think it would mean a lot to her, in case... you know." I nod "You're a really great guy Finnick, I promise to protect Annie as much as I can."

"Thank you Chip, but please make sure to protect yourself as well," Chip smiles, realizing for the first time I'm on his side as well. I know he'll never hurt Annie, and that puts him on my good side, which makes this even harder for me.

Milstra comes into the livingroom and sits awfully close to me on the couch. The stylists follow and sit on chairs facing the television. About five minutes later Annie and Mags enter sitting side by side on chairs. I turn on the Television and wait for the broadcast to start.

A picture of the boy from District One pops up on the screen, showing the beginning of the rankings with a score of "10" flashing under his picture. The girl from One receives the same score. The boy from Two receives a "10" as well, and the girl receives a "9". The boy from Three got a "7" and the girl an "8".

Chip's picture pops up on the screen and we take a deep breath as a "9" appears on the screen. Chip smiles slightly.

"Good job Chip," I reach forward and pat his knee.

I then look back at the screen waiting for Annie's picture and her score, again we all take a deep breath and Annie's score comes up as a "7". I look at Annie and she looks a bit disappointed.

"That's a fine score dear," Mags rubs her back.

"You did great Annie, honestly," I smile at her and she gives me a weak smile back.

We watch the rest of the scores silently and as we watch the final girl receive a "2" we all sit there for a few minutes just staring at the blank screen until Mags breaks through the silence.

"We all have a long day tomorrow, we should all head to bed," Mags, Annie, Chip, and I all stand up knowing Milstra and the stylists will be up for hours. We all head down the hallway to our separate rooms. I smile at Annie as she reaches her door and she smiles back.

As I lay down in bed I just wish I could sleep for the next two weeks, that I wouldn't have to watch everything that is about to unfold. At times like these I wish my family still talked to me so I would have someone to call and have them tell me they love me. I have Mags, but she's not too pleased with the situation I've gotten myself into right now, and I hate disappointing her. I call an Avox into my room to bring me some sleep syrup, knowing there's no other way I'll be getting any sleep tonight, and possibly for the next few weeks either.

I take a small spoonful of sleep syrup, just enough to make me fall asleep in a few minutes. Right after the syrup as gone down my throat the door opens and Annie walks in.

"You shouldn't be in here," I whisper to her.

"I know, I just needed to see you and say goodnight," I smile at her and she smiles back as she sits on the edge of my bed.

"Goodnight Annie," I whisper as I run my fingers through her hair.

"Goodnight Finnick," I feel Annie's lips brush against my forehead as I drift off.

I woke up well past noon the next day, and took a long hot shower, knowing there would be nothing for me to do until tonight. Chip and Annie will both be getting ready for their interviews all day, meeting with their stylists and making sure their outfits are perfect and their skin looks beautiful.

I ordered lunch and dinner to my room so I wouldn't have to go out and possibly run into Milstra, I have too much on my mind today to worry about her anymore.

At around 5:30 there was a knock at my door and one of the stylists entered my room to bring in my tux and to touch up my hair. By 6:00 I was sitting in the living room waiting for everyone else.

Mags walks down the hallway first, wearing a dark green dress that matches my tux perfectly. She smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"You look handsome as usual."

"And you look beautiful as always," I smile at her, as we sit down together to wait for Chip and Annie.

Chip walks out a few moments later in a light blue tux, with light purple sequins on the collar of the tux and on his Bow Tie.

"Well don't you just look handsome!" Mags smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Thank you Mags," he takes a seat with us as we wait for Annie, so we can head out. We make some small talk for about twenty minutes until we finally hear footsteps down the hallway. I stand up to welcome Annie as she walks in. She's in a beautiful light blue dress that falls just to her knees. The bottom of her dress and her heels have the same purple sequins as Chip's tux. Her beautiful hair is falling in waves down her back. She smiles at my expression and spins around.

"What do you think?"

"Gorgeous," I reply instantly and her smile widens.

"You look stunning my dear," Mags smiles at her and she smiles back.

"As do you Mags."

"Well we should be off," Mags grabs hold on my elbow and I lead her to the elevator, Annie and Chip follow. We reach the lobby and get in line by district to get into a carriage to be transported.

"I love horses, I think they are the most beautiful creatures in the world," Annie smiles as she looks at the horses in front of our carriage.

"Really?" I ask her "They've always seemed sort of dirty to me."

"Come with me!" She pulls on my arm excitedly and drags me over to the coffee table. "Grab a couple sugar cubes." She puts a few in her hand and I put a few in mine as I follow her to our carriage. She slowly walks up to the two white horses in front of our carriage and gently pets their head. "You try," I look at her and see how happy she is and I can't help but reach my hand out to pet the horse. She smiles.

"What's with the sugar cubes?" I ask her curiously.

"On the count of three open your hand in front of the horse, okay?" she asks and I nod "One, Two, Three!" We each open a hand in front of our horse and in a second the sugar cubes are gone from my hand. I look over to see Annie laughing and smiling while petting her horse.

"So horses like sugar cubes?"

"They love sugar cubes," Annie replies, still smiling. "My neighbor used to have a horse, and I'd always go over to visit and she'd give me sugar cubes to feed to the horse. She was a beautiful black horse, with such a good temper." Annie smiles as I see her mind drifting to when she was younger and her hands run through the horses mane.

"You two need to get into the carriage now," A very tall man in a black suit informs us. I give Annie my hand as she steps up into the carriage and sits down next to Chip. I sit directly across from her next to Mags.

"Are you both ready?" Mags asks.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Chip replies.

Mags and I stand backstage as all the tributes line up on stage to be interviewed. One by one Caesar Flickerman introduces a tribute and gives a three minute interview for the audience to get to know a little bit more about their tributes.

"And now we have Annie Cresta, from District Four!" There's applause as Annie takes her seat next to Caesar to be interviewed.

"How are you feeling right now Annie?" Caesar asks with a smile.

"A little nervous," Annie replies with a nervous giggle.

"Only all of Panem is watching right now!" Caesar jokes, and Annie smiles at him. "Where you expecting at all that your name would be called at the reaping this year?"

"Well, I wasn't not expecting it," Annie answers and Caesar nods "You just never really know when it will be your time."

"As in death?" Caesar asks with a frown.

"Maybe, or maybe your time for success," Annie replies. "You just never know."

"So you are a very beautiful girl, probably one of the most beautiful of the tributes this year, tell us some gossip from back in district 4," Caesar begins to prod into her personal life.

"There's nothing to tell Caesar, I'm not involved with anyone back home," Caesar gives her a look "Honestly. I think I've always been a little too shy back at home."

"Well I guarantee if you win this, you will have men lined up at your door when you get home," Caesar grins.

"I'd rather have a guy who would want me for more than being a victor," Annie says "But for now, I have bigger things on my mind."

"I bet you do, I bet you do." Caesar nods "Thank you so much Annie Cresta!" Annie goes back to stand in line as Chip's name is called out and he goes to take a seat.

"What about you? Any juicy gossip back home for you?" Caesar starts on Chip.

"I've been with the same girl for over two years now, and I can't stand the thought of leaving her," Chip begins to tell Caesar "I'll do anything to get back to her, anything."

Chip spent most of his three minutes professing his love to his girl back home as I stood there waiting for the interviews to be over so I could have a talk with Annie, maybe one final talk before she's possibly ripped from my life for good.

The last of the interviews are taking place as Mags pulls me to a corner to speak with me away from everyone else backstage.

"You're a grown man Finnick, you have been for awhile now," Mags says placing a hand gently on my shoulder "So I'm trusting you with Annie tonight. Calm her, and make sure she is well rested for the games tomorrow. I know she'll sneak into your room again tonight, I just want you to make sure she takes care of herself."

"Of course Mags," I take her other hand and squeeze it "We will have another victor from District Four this year."

The lights are dim in my room as I sit on the edge of my bed waiting. I know she'll come in and see me as she does every night. But tonight, I won't be going to sleep until I know she is sound asleep. My head snaps up as I hear the door open and I see Annie slowly walk into my room in a long pink silk nightgown. She walks over and sits down next to me, not saying a word. We sit there silent and motionless for around ten minutes, both of us just thinking. Not knowing what to do or what to say.

"I... I just," Annie begins to stutter "Thank you for everything Finnick, I just, I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been so helpful and honest, it really means a lot," I nod and she takes a deep breath "I wish I could ask for your help when I arrive in the arena, I'll miss you so much," tears are rolling down her face now "I'm so scared Finnick."

"I know Annie," I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest "I know."

We stay like that for awhile, me holding Annie and her crying into my chest. After awhile her crying stops and she pulls away.

"I should probably get back to my room so we don't get in trouble," Annie sighs and stands up. I stand up with her. "I'll see you in the morning Finnick," Annie turns to walk towards the door and before I even process what I'm doing, I grab hold of her hand and pull her back to me. She looks at me confused for a split second before I pull her close to me and lift her face to mine and begin to kiss her. She immediately wraps her arms around my shoulders and I feel her tongue beg for entrance into my mouth, which I grant happily. I run my hands down her back until I reach the back of her thighs and I hoist her up so her legs are now wrapped around my waist. I walk over and lean her back against the wall to give me a little more support.

I break my mouth away from hers and I begin to kiss up her jaw line to her ear, I hear her let out a small moan. I feel my pants get even tighter, she has to feel it now. I run my lips smoothly back down her jawline and down to her neck. Her moans get louder and longer as I begin to find soft spots on her neck. I feel her fingers begin to mess with the buttons on my shirt, and I push her harder against the wall so I can release one arm at a time to help her get my shirt off. After my shirt has hit the floor I begin to run my fingers up and down Annie's silk nightgown. I gently graze her breast when I realized that underneath her nightgown there was nothing else giving her support there. My hands run over her hard nipples and quickly down to the bottom of her nightgown as I try to smoothly slide it up her body and over her head, of course with a little bit of help from Annie. Finally the nightgown joins my shirt in a pool on the floor and for the first time I admire Annie's bare chest.

I look up at her face and I can tell she is blushing, I quickly smil at her reassuringly and kiss her gently on the lips as I place my hands under her thighs again and pull her away from the wall and place her head gently on my pillow and her body on my bed.

I get on top of her and continue kissing her passionately on the lips. Her hands begin to wander down to my pants and again she's fumbling with the buttons and the zipper this time as well. I begin to kiss down her neck, and this time I keep going. My mouth finds her left nipple and I begin to kiss and suck her nipple. Her fingers immediately leave my pants and find their way to my back, as she grips my skin. A spend a few minutes there and move to her right nipple, getting the same reaction there. I slowly move back up to her face.

"Are you okay?" I whisper gently, pushing her hair back from her face. She nods. "Do you want to stop here?" She shakes her head "Do you-"

"Please," The way this word comes out is the most seductive thing I've ever heard in my life. I don't question it again. I quickly finish unzipping my pants and take them off along with my boxers, as I hover over Annie completely naked now. I look at her face and she's smiling. I smile at her and give her a brief kiss of the lips before I begin traveling down her body again. I pass her breasts and kiss down her stomach until I reach her panties. I kiss along the line and she begins to squirm. I can tell she wants me to stop teasing her. I slowly take them off and kiss down her thighs. I put my hands on her thighs and gently push them apart. I gently kiss the flesh that I have just uncovered before moving my mouth back up to her luscious breasts. As my mouth reaches her right breast, I slowly and gently allow one of my fingers to slide inside Annie's wet folds. I hear her gasp and I stop.

"Are you okay?" I look up at her concerned.

"Keep going, please," Annie begs.

I obey Annie's pleas. I continue kissing her and fingering her and I gently enter another finger into her and she gasps again, this time I don't stop, I just slow down a little bit for her to get used to the feeling. After about fifteen minutes of this I pull my fingers out and place my hands on either side of Annie's body. I position myself above her and look directly into her eyes.

"Are you sure Annie?" I ask one last time.

"Positive," With that our lips meet again and I slowly lower myself into her. I go as gently as I can as I hear her gasp into my mouth. He fingers are digging into my back as I get deeper into her. I get almost a quarter of the way in and I begin to pull out. I feel her moan against my lips. I slowly re-enter her and push a bit farther this time, Annie lets out a gasp of pain as I push through and fully take her virginity. I slowly pull out and pause to let her catch her breath. I look at her patiently and she nods for me to continue. This time I push in slowly, but I push all the way through until I'm completely inside of her. The pain in my back in numbing as Annie's nails break through the skin. I pause inside her to let her get the feel of it. "Keep going" Annie whispers fiercely in my ear as she begins to nibble on it. Again I follow her orders. I pull out slowly again, but I push in a little faster, and every time after that I get a little faster, until my hips are thrusting with hers and we find a perfect rhythm.

I've had sex hundreds of times, but nothing compares to this. I can't even consider this sex. Sex is pointless, it's just lust. This is more than lust. While yes, there is some lust, but it's more than that. That's when I realize this is real, this isn't sex, this is making love. I've always laughed at that phrase before, but now I truly understand it. Sex really can be special, it just has to be with the right person, at the right time.

I collapse on top of Annie and we both lay there panting and sweating and kissing each other gently. I slowly get off of her and lay next to her as I wrap my arm around her and we stare into each others eyes.

"Annie?"

"Mhm?"

"This might sound crazy," I tell her and she smiles "But, I love you."

"I love you too Finnick," Annie replies "At least, I think this is what love is."

"We can figure it out together?" I ask her.

"Yes, we can," Annie smiles. "I guess I should go though." Annie states as she tries to get out of bed.

"Stay with me tonight, please?" I ask tightening my grip on her waist.

"Really?" She asks smiling.

"Nothing would make me happier."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I know, I'm terrible and I haven't updated in months. But I promise that I will continue to write this, it may take months to finish but it will be finished! Stick with me!**

**Chapter Six**

I wake up as the sun begins to shine in my room. My eyes open to Annie's beautiful sleeping figure in my arms. I can't help but smile as I see how calm and happy she looks lying next to me, and I think about how nice it would be to wake up like this every day for the rest of my life. I lean over and kiss her gently on the lips and she groggily shifts in my arms and slowly opens her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," I whisper to her gently and kiss her again. She smiles up at me and kisses me back. "How did you sleep?"

"That was honestly the best I have ever slept in my life," Annie smiles at me.

There's two knocks at the door and then it opens to reveal two avox's who stop in their tracks at the sight of Annie and I in bed together. They have an odd look on their faces of pity and apology for interrupting. They quickly leave and close the door behind them.

"You know," Annie begins to say "Compared to the avox's, I'm lucky."

"What?" I ask her incredulously.

"I might be forced to fight and possibly die, but it's better than being under the capitol's rule and not being allowed to speak, or have friends, or even love." Annie says sadly "I would rather die tomorrow, than go my whole life not really being able to live."

"I see what you mean," I stroke Annie's hair behind her ear and kiss her again as once again there is a knock at the door and it opens. "Does nobody wait for an answer anymore?"

Mags walks in and smiles, ignoring my remark and the fact that Annie and I are naked in bed together. "I'm just making sure the two of you are awake, Miss Cresta will need to be in her room in thirty minutes to get ready." I nod at Mags and she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

I look over at Annie and I can see how red her cheeks are "How would you feel about a nice hot shower?"

"With you?" She asks.

"Well, as long as that idea doesn't repulse you," I smile at her and she smiles and shakes her head.

"Not at all."

I roll out of bed and walk around to Annie's side of the bed to help her up. I can see her hesitate as this time there is light in the room and she is still naked. I give her a reassuring smile and she gives me her hand as she crawls out from under the covers. As she climbs out of bed I see her flinch.

"Are you okay?" I ask her concerned.

"I'm fine," Annie says as she stands up and I can see that she's not standing right.

"Oh my God," I realize what's wrong. "Annie, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking last night. I can't believe I was that stupid to not realize."

Before I could continue to ramble on Annie stops me "Finnick, it's okay. Trust me it's worth it."

"But you'll be at a disadvantage, going into the arena sore," I feel absolutely horrible right now and my stomach begins to churn.

"It's a good pain Finnick," Annie smiles at me "It will help me remember what I have to come back to. Let's go take a shower."

I lead Annie into the bathroom and turn the water on nice and warm and climb into the shower and give her my hand to join me. We spend about twenty minutes soaping each other up and kissing and smiling. I try to spend a majority of the time massaging her body to help relax her and sooth her soreness. We have to get out of the shower and dry off sooner than either of us would have preferred.

As Annie is about to leave my room she turns back to me and kisses me once more "I know I'm not the last person you will be sleeping with, but promise me that this will be the last time you truly enjoy it."

"This was the first time I have ever truly enjoyed it. But it won't be the last Annie," She looks heartbroken "No, Annie, this won't be the last time because you will come back, and we will be together again." She smiles.

"I'll win for you."

"I'll fight for you," I respond and she smiles as she sadly heads down the hallway towards her room to get ready for the games.

I suddenly feel a lump in my throat and feel tears rush down my face. I run to the bathroom and begin to splash cold water on my face, trying to calm down. Praying Mags is busy and doesn't try to come talk to me now, she worries about me enough as is.

I finally pull myself together enough to dry my face and gather up my clothes for today and slowly begin to get dressed. I think back to last night and how incredibly perfect it was. And I know it will never happen again. There is no way in hell Annie can win this if she's not willing to fight. I know this, and she knows this, but neither of us will ever say it out loud again. I know now that I need her. And maybe if she doesn't return I will end up like Chaff, or Haymitch. I've already lost everyone else, my friends, my family. What's left? I think of Mags, sweet Mags. The most wonderful woman I have ever met, I can't let her down. But I think of her age and her health. She's not in as great of shape as she used to be. The years have not been good to her. I can tell the years of solitude did not do her well. What will happen to me when she's gone? What will I have to live for then?

I laugh at the name that pops into my head, Johanna Mason. Nothing romantic mixes with that name, just a strong brotherly instinct to help and protect her. I miss having a sister to confide in and give advice to, and when I think of Johanna now, that void in my life has almost disappeared. Johanna Mason may end up being the one who saves me. As that thought crosses my mind, I can't help but let out a chuckle.

Mags, Milstra and I wait in the lobby for Annie and Chip to come down with their stylists. They come down, both are wearing skin tight black suits that look water resistant. I find I bit of relief in that, knowing they always dress the tributes for the elements. I look at Annie's face as she gets off the elevator, her body is physically shaking, but she's trying to force a small smile to me. Her hair is pulled back in a tight bun which I am relieved about as well. I was concerned they might try and doll her up again instead of giving her a fighting chance.

They all quickly make their way over to us and Annie finds a spot next to me. Milstra begins to give us all instructions about how we must take a carriage a few blocks away and then the tributes and their stylists will be taken by hovercraft to the secretive location for the games. She then leads us to a carriage outside, we stay together and try not to get near any of the other tributes.

When boarding the carriage Milstra made a strong effort and ended up next to me, forcing Annie on the opposite corner of the carriage. I look out the window glumly at the gloomy darkness that surrounds us. It looks as if any moment a terrible storm will come.

I sigh and look over at Annie who is looking down at her hands which she is squeezing between her legs. My guess is she is trying to stop them from shaking, not very successfully though. I look closer at her face and I see how insanely white she is. Her normal tan, glowing skin is gone and replaced by a ghostly paleness. She looks as though any moment she might throw up.

About 30 minutes of agonizing silence goes by when we finally reach our location.

"Mags, Finnick, you have 3 minutes with your tributes to give them last minute advice, and then we need-"

"Milstra we know the rules," I bark at her annoyed. Chip and I exit the carriage first and offer our hands to Mags and Annie to help them down. As Annie takes my hand and I feel her shaking I tighten my grip on her so she doesn't fall. As she reaches the ground I bend down to whisper in her ear.

"The others are watching you, stay strong, you can't let them see the fear in your eyes," She looks up at me and nods. She takes a deep breath and sturdies herself.

Mags leads the four of us a few yards away from the carriage so we can privately talk.

"You both have done a brilliant job in training, there is hope for both of you," Mags says with one hand on each of their shoulders. "Never lose hope, when you lose hope, you lose everything." They both nod at her and she gives them each a kiss on the forehead.

"You both have an advantage." They look at me confused "Those body suits are designed for water, and they always dress their tributes up for the elements. You are going to be the strongest swimmers in these games, use that strength. Chip you are still wanting to ally with Annie correct?" He nods his head "And Annie you with Chip?" She nods as well "Chip, I want you as soon as the clock hits zero, to run and grab any weapons, bags, or food that is in a 20 foot radius of you. Do not get near the cornucopia, you are not going to die in the bloodbath, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Chip responds and I turn to Annie.

"Now Annie, As soon as the clock hits zero, I want you to run. You point to Chip the direction in which you are planning to run as the timer is going. You will run in a straight line, for as long as it takes for you to hit water. Once you hit the water, you swim across it. Not until you see living creatures in the water do you take a sip from it though alright?" Annie nods. "When you reach the other side, find a hiding place along the water and wait. If Chip doesn't arrive within three hours of you being there, find shelter, and try and find food."

"I will." Annie replies.

"And Chip you understand what to do once you gather all your materials?"

"I do."

"Good luck to both of you, protect each other and protect yourselves. Mags and I will do whatever we can to help."

"Thank you both for everything," Chip says, as he shakes my hand and then turns and gives Mags a hug before he straightens up and walks towards his stylist.

"Thank you for everything Finnick, you have been a great mentor," I wrap my arms around Annie.

"I love you Annie, now go win for me." Annie smiles at me as I release her and she nods. Mags wraps her arm around me as we watch Annie walk away, possibly the last time I'll ever see her in person.

"Stay strong my boy, they still need their mentor."

A/N: Terribly short chapter I know. I'm sorry :(


End file.
